


Creep of Sadness

by isillome



Series: Can't Wake [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isillome/pseuds/isillome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has died. The after life is so empty. So cold. In the midst of it, sadness slithers across the plains. Post Marineford. (spoliers of dressrosa) One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep of Sadness

"Thank you for loving me!"

Ace didn't want to leave his younger brother Luffy all by himself in the world. He was clumsy and stupid and didn't know how to lie at all. It was his duty to protect him as the older brother. So way was Luffy there at marineford? Why was it him his younger brother who protected him, saved him and now watched him slowly fall to the ground blood pooling beneath him.

He heard his voice calling out to him distant and getting father away. All he saw was darkness, floating he couldn't move his hands. arms, legs, nothing.

 _I cant see anything. Is it hot or cold? I cant even tell if my eyes are open or not._ Clenching his teeth together in anger he felt the anger arise within his chest trying to hold back a sob. He tried flexing his hand not really sure if he was or not but when so familiar glow can forth he felt the energy leave him his hand dangling helplessly.

_So I cant even use my power in all this darkness...? I feel almost nothing at all..I did die. Is this the afterlife then?_

_Old Man...Everyone...I'm sorry._ He closes his eyes in tiredness he was so exhausted and the feeling of sleeping creep slowly up on him.  _I'm still...so weak._

When ace come too it was not the darkness and numbness he was accustom to in the beginning. No now he was in a field. Filled with flowers and a large tree in what seemed to be in the middle. the horizon seemed to go on and on with no end. the flowers white, the petals a soft glow.  _Was this the afterlife? Why was it so different from the beginning?_

Walking to the tree it swayed in a non existent wind and the branches creaked and groan. Looking around it was truly beautiful not at all what he expected after his death. He sat heavily down on the soft ground he let a sigh leave his chapped lips. Lifting a hand to his chest he felt the smooth surface but the fear of looking made him keep his eyes to the sunset sky. if he looked down even for a second he would see hands. Not his but leaner, thinner hands. tinged red with his blood and Luffy crying. His snot face contorted in pain and shock. So much pain. Him trying to keep the blood from coming out of his older brother.

Smiling he let his hand fall to his side. He was just glad that his younger brother was alive and well even if watching his brother die in front of him caused a hiccup in his happiness Luffy would be happy again. With a crew like his who needed brothers.

 _Brothers?_  Shooting up in realization he looked around frantically almost searching for someone thing. Looking up in the tree a thought crossed his mind and he climbed the height with vigor. Reaching the top he held his hand above his eyes to block the light out and to see better. Seeing over the glowing fields he could spot nothing. Nothing what so ever.

Lowering his hand he let the feeling of relief, happiness and wonderment. Not thinking he relaxed to much in his poster and feeling his feet slip he tried to grab on to anything nearby but all the branches broke from his weight and he hit the ground with no pain.

Sitting up completely fine he stared in a daze in front of him for a second before standing and jumping up. Throwing his hands in the air he yelled out in happiness and couldn't help running around the tree once while still having his arms in the air.

Falling to the ground in a fit of laughing he couldn't help but gasp out loud "Thank God." Over and over again.

_Sabo isn't here. Sabo isn't here with me. If he was gone and this is the afterlife he would be here with me. But hes not. He's alive!_

_Hes alive..._

_alive._

His hands fell upon his face, shielding his eyes from view. The feelings he felt, all the excitement. it was quickly disappearing. Making him go numb he moved his hands higher and grasped his ebony hair in frustration. Pulling himself up he curled into a fetal position with an arm across his abdomen tightening on it as if in pain.

_no no no no stop go away stop stop stop go leave! LEAVE!_

Pants left his throat coming out hoarse and broken. He hated this. This feeling; The feeling of disappointment. Why would he feel this, why did his heart and mind think it was okay to feel this. Feeling disappointed that sabo wasn't here with him.  _Disgusting. Absolutely sickening!_

Wet droplets fell onto his forearm that was across his stomach he couldn't hold back this sob couldn't hold back the sadness of being alone. He hated it while in the land of the living and now even here.

He wanted to be happy so very happy that Sabo was alive and well that Luffy didn't have to go through his death by himself anymore.  _No Sabo doesn't have to be here. but how I wish we were all together again. How long has it been since we all enjoyed each others company? 10? Too long._

Bringing his legs up to his chest he laid his forehead on his knees breathing deeply and still trying to contain his sobs and sadness trapped inside him but it leaked out just as it always did. Just like his weakness. Try to hold it in and it grows and grows and it never stops till it out and reigning it in is just impossible.

The cries echo out in the field no one was here anyway why try to hold it in. There was no pride in the afterlife.

Silence was bearing down on him. The numb feeling coming back but at least this time with better surrounding. Chuckling bitterly he squeezed himself into a tighter ball. The corner of his sight was beginning to become hazy and darkened. Breathing became more difficult as the feels pressed more heavily upon him.

But all of it went away replaced with confusion and fear. A hand lay upon his shoulder. Whipping around he easily slipped into a fighting stance and faced his opponent. Who would be in this place? No one was here just a few moments ago so who?

When turned around and his vision began to clear he was staring at white pants and black boots. The shoe size almost as big and long as himself. The leg hidden by loose cloth was as thick as a tree trunk.

Fear crept into him more for this person as huge and without his flare-flare powers how could he defend himself. Wasn't heaven supposed to be safe? Why was he getting attacked here?

"What are you doing Brat?" A deep and loud voice echoed out making the leaves shudder and the flowers shake.

Frozen, that was what it felt like in his bones. completely and utterly helpless.  _Brat?!_

Forcing his neck to comply it snapped up with so much force it gave a bit of whiplash. A chest scared and wide. Shoulders bearing a cloak and wider made him stand past ten feet. Roughly three times the size of a normal human being. The square chin and prominent crescent-shaped mustache confirmed what ace was already guessing.

"Pops?" Barely loud enough for the Whitebeard captain to hear but he did and he only glared down at the boy with his brown eyes; power seeping from their depths.

The large man crossed his arms across his chest and took a larger stance as if bracing for a hit. "Got something to say kid? Surprised?"

Ace looked over the old man looking for new fresh wounds, blood anything that would give reason for him to be here.

"This- You cant be here?! I'm dead. I died from akakinu there is no way you can be here, it's just part of my imagination. Your fake." Ace shook his head back and forth. it was like he was pushing every good thing away from him. He just wanted happiness. but even with happiness it seemed pain came with it. If the Old man was here then that mean..

New tears made there way down his cheeks. But tears of pain or sadness he wasn't sure for the pain radiating in his head from the hit that was delivered to his skull by the old man was overriding everything else.

"What do you think you're doing Old man?! That hurt." cradling his head in his hands waiting the pain to dull.  _Why is his punch painful but a fall out of a tree isn't._ Looking up through his eye lashes he saw Whitebeard move to the side still standing with his arms crossed and legs in a strong stance.

Looking past the old man who was obviously hiding something behind his back he cleared the tears of pain from his eyes and squinted past the last rays of light.

And there, not to far away was everyone. Jumping, cheering, laughing, hugging. They were so happy to all be together even if they were..

Glancing to the side at Whitebeard he gave a questioning look but accepted it. They were here with him. He wasn't alone.

Another hand landed on his shoulder this time not encompassing it. it was gentle and not threatening so ace turned slowly new tears in his eyes. He was more of a crybaby then Luffy or Sabo.

There smiling down at him with a kind smile so glad to see him and yet sad. So very sad that he came the way he did. Ace clenched his teeth tighter his chest constricting.

"Thatch?"

Thatch nodded his head tears of his own falling from his eyes. he went to one knee and the other bending to hug ace in a vice like grip. Ace just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Everyone was here, pops, thatch, and his friends. Sure most of them were from his execution but ace couldn't do anything about it now. He could only hold on to thatchs shirt like a life line keeping him there. and gasp out things like "I'm so sorry, I couldn't take revenge, I couldn't.. I'm so weak"

But Thatch shushed him and pulled him to his wobbly feet. patting his back and shoulders he gave Ace a slight push forward. Stumbling slightly he looked back to see Whitebeard and thatch standing next to each other. Smiling so bright he turned and ran as fast as he could toward the partying group.

Half way something appeared out of the corner of his eyes but it didn't stop him from running. Thinking it another trick from his mind. Jumping into the crowd with a loud laugh and tear still running down his face he hugged and got hugged.

Halfway between Whitebeard and the group of pirates stood two people. One a man and the other a woman. Both had warm smiles. They knew this day would come. They knew it was to be painful. But hes not alone anymore. And that's all that they could ask for.

"Shall we say hello, Roger?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking with this. I suck at writing so I have no idea why I wrote this. But here it is and here I am.


End file.
